


Peg All Men

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Insults but sexy, Kinda, M/M, Misogyny, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexism, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, but not like technically incest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk and Dave have gotten on Porrims and Junes last fucking nerves so they decide to show them exactly where their place is and who they belong to.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dirk Strider/Porrim Maryam, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 27





	Peg All Men

Dirk did not expect this. When he went into his brothers room, he expected to see him lying in bed or on his computer or watching stupid shit or jerking off or changing but what he did not predict or expect was to walk in on… This. His brother/dad/son, getting spit roasted by two of the women they’ve been teasing for the past two weeks. The lady troll, Porrim, who he had been passive aggressive and maybe a touch sexist to was fucking Dave’s throat with her bright green bulge, the blond looking like he was dying while June, his best friend since birth, fucked his ass, a sick grin on her face while she pounded his pale ass till it was red.

He couldn’t move, only stare while his dick, the traitor, twitched in his sweatpants and started demanding attention. There was something wrong and erotic about watching his ecto sibling getting spitroasted by two very pissed women and he could already feel the shame and guilt fill up his chest.

Porrim made eye contact with him, smirking as she pulled her bulge away from Dave’s face, letting the boy breathe. Dave choked and very greedily swallowed the gene slime that was in his mouth once he caught his breath before he looked over at Dirk, his red eyes filled with tears and lust.

“Diiiirk!” Dave moaned out for him before his eyes rolled back and his arms gave in, his front half falling onto the bed while his lower half stayed up like it wanted to get fucked. Honestly, he felt like he could have cum just from seeing that alone, just watching that over and over, letting the sound burn into his brain.

Porrim got off the bed and made her way over to Dirk, grabbing him and yanking him into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them before Dirk could even think to fight or run away. A rush of genuine panic went through him and he looked over at Dave again, trying to gauge how consensual this interaction was but he was no help, busy moaning like a porn star trying to earn her money and before he could fight back, his legs were knocked out from under him and there was a very strong female troll on top of him, pinning him down. He couldn’t stop the whimper from leaving his throat, fear settling into his bones as he looked up at her predatory eyes, his body beginning to twist and struggle.

Instead of reassuring him, she gathered his wrists into one of her strong hands and used the now free one to start ripping off Dirks clothes. Literally. She began a hole with her nails then just grabbed the fabric and yanked it off like it was nothing. His tank top was first and the second his chest was exposed, she ran her nails down it, leaving bright red marks behind. He squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed, trying to get away from the sharp nails that resembled talons.

“God, look at you. Struggling like a filthy whore. No wonder you kept trying to get our attention, you just needed someone to touch you, huh? You’re pathetic, Dirk. Don’t try to hide it.” She hissed, grinning evilly before letting go of his wrists and yanking off his pants.

Dirk took the opportunity to try and get away, turning over on his stomach to crawl away but he couldn’t get far, her strong tugging on his sweatpants forcing him back and making his hands, chest and chin ache from rug burn. “Fu-Fuck-” He tried to shout but it ended with a yelp when Porrim spanked his ass and grabbed it, letting her nails dig into his sensitive skin.

“Already presenting your ass to me, man whore? It’s like you were made to be my little fucking cunt.” She teased, spanking him again before she grabbed his thighs and yanked his entire body back so she could straddle his ass. She grabbed his hair and lifted his head up before suddenly slamming it down on the ground, the quick movement and sudden pain making his head spin. He groaned at the pain while black spots danced in his eyes, his head falling to the ground when she let go of his hair. Everything was too much, too disorientating. Thoughts of shame and embarrassment filled his head now that his panic was knocked out of him. Here he was, about to get fucked by a  _ woman _ and he couldn’t even fucking fight back. God, this was fucking humiliating.

“June, be a dear and hand me the toy you used to prep Dave.” Her voice was distracting but too close at the same time, like listening to two people have a conversation while you’re half asleep and just woke up. Then, suddenly, there was something cold and vibrating against his rim which snapped him right back to the present, his instincts demanding he get away while some sick part of his mind begged for him to just let loose and let himself get… get…  _ Violated _ by a fucking  _ woman. _

“Shhh, you’ll love this part..” Her sickly, honey sweet, too high voice reassured him as she slowly pushed the object inside of him. He’d be lying if he said it hurt or if it was a stretch or if it didn’t feel fucking amazing. He’s had his own fingers up there multiple times but it’s never satisfied him as much as this did. It was solid, didn’t give when his hole squeezed it and it buzzed so pleasantly inside of him while his dick rubbed painfully on the carpet, promising to leave a mark tomorrow.

“God…. I wish you could see yourself right now… You have such a cute hole, Dirk. It’s practically sucking the toy in, it’s adorable, like it’s begging to be filled. You go around like this all day? With your hole begging to be filled with something, anything? No wonder you’re such a bitch, you just need someone to fuck you nice and proper, huh? You need it? You probably don’t even care where the bulge or cock comes from as long as it can fuck you. Bet you’d let a lusus fuck you if it wanted, bet you’d fuck yourself on anything long and thick just because inside, you know you’re just a dumb fucking whore. Your hole knows it too.” Her voice grated against his ears, reminding him why he didn’t like female voices but she was right. He knew she was right but he just couldn’t bring himself to come to terms with it yet, even with a vibrator in his ass.

He frowned when he noticed he was being moved and panicked once again when he realized his wrists were being tied behind his back with his shredded tank top. She tied his wrists together well and no matter how much he struggled, he just couldn’t rip the fabric or wiggle out. Once he was tied securely, she got on her feet and picked him up like he was nothing but a stuffed animal. She sat on Dave's favorite desk chair, one Dirk custom built from scrap just for him and dropped him, forcing him on his knees so her bulge was inches away from his face. It felt wrong doing this to Dave's chair, one he spent hours on, one he gave to him as a peace treaty. The first birthday they spent together.. And now it was getting gene slime on it, Porrim's nook dripping bright green stuff on the nice covering that he spent hours trying to get just right.

“What the fuck do you think-” He started but got cut off with a gasp when she yanked his hair back.

“What do you fucking think, whore? I’m putting you back in your place. You’ve been sitting on your high horse for too long, it’s time to show you who's really in charge. You think just because you have a cock between our legs, you're better than me? Then June? Oh puppy, I’m going to fuck you until you realize that your place is on your knees, eating out my nook whenever I want you to. Your place is giving me whatever I want and being my own sex toy and to let other ladies use you however they fucking want. I know you want that. I know you want me to walk you around with a leash and a collar and let other women fuck that cute hole of yours until they cum, let them spit on you, let them use you however they please. Turn you into my little pet dog because honestly, that’s the only thing you're useful for.” She hissed, Dave’s loud moans only making her words more arousing and terrifying. Honestly, he liked the idea of walking around with a leash and a collar, being forced to please whoever asked for it. Forced to let others fuck him, forced to eat out his friends pussies and let them peg him until he was crying for release..

She must have read his thoughts because she grinned, a scary look with all her sharp teeth, and leaned back. “Now, suck my bulge and I’ll be nice to you and let you cum this evening. If you use your teeth, I’m going to scratch your little excuse for a cock. Understand, pet?” She forced him to nod, gripping his hair tightly. “Good boy.” The words sent a shock to his cock and made him want to whine but he held back the urge, his eyes widening behind his shades when he was pushed towards her bulge which was a lot bigger up close.

“Here, let’s get rid of these..” She murmured, taking off his shades. Luckily, she wasn’t evil enough to toss them. Instead, she folded them and set them on Dave's desk nicely which Dirk very much appreciated but before he could open his mouth to passive aggressively thank her, her bulge forced itself into his mouth the second it was opened. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he tried to pull away but her grip on his hair was strong, keeping him in place while her bulge invaded his throat and fucked it like it was just another pussy. Her bulge was thick and long, making his jaw ache before it was even a third of the way in. It started going further down his throat, exploring and trying to get as deep into his body as it possibly could. Luckily for him, the tip of her bulge was thin and seemed to purposely avoid triggering his gag reflex but unluckily, the base of her bulge would definitely not fit into his mouth without his teeth scraping it unless she dislocated his jaw.

He couldn’t help but squirm in place when he heard Dave cry out behind him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room along with Dave's moans. He started trying to bob his head, hoping to hide his squirming but he had no such luck. It seemed he was just really fucking unlucky today.

Porrim laughed above him, pushing his head down further. “June! June, look at this little slut! Look how fucking turned on he is just from hearing his own brother get fucked. God, his cock is already hard! Is that as hard as you can get it? Jeez, it’s so small!” She teased, shoving Dirks head down till over half of her bulge was suddenly in his throat and he could barely breathe, feeling like his entire head was full of her bulge. He felt his throat gag and constrict around her bulge, his mind managing to mute her and June’s teases and insults while he sucked down the gene slime oozing out of her bulge to keep from drowning in it. His head hurt and felt like there were a bunch of rubber bands around it, providing a constant and painful pressure.

He seemed to be doing something right because there was suddenly a foot on his cock, rubbing it and shooting pure pleasure through him. He had been purposely ignoring his cock for as long as he could, refusing to accept he was getting turned on by a woman raping him but now he had to accept his fate. He was so fucked, he was going to hell for this.

“There we go.. See? I get pleasure, you get pleasure. Now, be a good little whore and suck me.” She commanded, not needing to tell Dirk twice. He got to work once he realized he could make this go much faster and started bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked, looking up at her with his teary eyes which seemed to do something for her because the heel of her foot was digging into his balls and the balls of her feet were rubbing against the head while the arch of her foot created the perfect thing to grind against. He continued to do exactly what she seemed to like while he grinded against her foot, shuddering when the vibrator in his ass got pushed deeper by the heel of his foot. He figured out the perfect rhythm. He grinded against her foot then backed up, letting his heel push the vibrator in and kept that up, forgetting about the appendage in his mouth as he started getting closer to his orgasm, his mind forcing him to forget about how humiliating this was in favor of getting to cum.

He’s never gotten this close to orgasm this fast. He had no idea how he was into all of this, if he realized getting raped by a woman much stronger than he was while his brother was getting the fucking of his life right near him, he would have been doing this every day. It felt great, it felt amazing, it was the perfect release. He’s been so stressed these days from various pranks from June and Jane, always checking his step and he hasn’t been getting much sleep either, this was all just fixing his problems and he found himself forgetting that he didn’t want this, forgetting how humiliating it was to be in this position, to be dominated by a  _ woman _ .

But suddenly, the foot on his cock was gone and he was left humping the air desperately. A whine escaped his throat before he could stop it and he opened his eyes, looking up at Porrim then suddenly remembered his position and tried to gather himself together while shame burned through his body.

“Awh, did you get embarrassed? It’s okay, you were meant to do this stuff. To serve women. It only makes sense you enjoy it, that you can get off just on a woman's foot and a vibrator in your ass.” She cooed, grabbing his jaw, her nails pricking his cheeks. “You see, I’d be fine with you getting off like this but you have to get me off before you can cum, got it? I know you want to make me cum, Dirky. Be a good boy and suck off your new mistress.” She practically purred before yanking his mouth open and forcing her bulge back down, fucking his throat harshly. He gagged at the sudden intrusion but she didn’t stop and his cock ached, begging for her to touch it, he needed it so fucking badly. He knew he was leaking precum on Dave's nice carpet and felt another wave of shame sink into his bones, making him squeeze his eyes shut. Why did this happen to him? Why? Why were they doing this, he had only been playing around and making a couple of jokes, he didn’t mean to make them do this.

“Look at your brother, baby boy! Look how shy he is, maybe you should make him feel more welcomed by telling him how good it feels to have a woman fucking your ass, huh? Tell him how much you love having mommy fuck you.” Junes' voice cut through his thoughts like a bullet and Dave’s voice followed up quickly.

“It feels so good! Fuck, FUCK! Dirk, please, it feels soooo good, c’mon bro, it feels so so-ah!- so fuckin’ good! You gotta try it man, you have to, it feels so fucking good yeah, fuck yeah! I love it, I love letting mommy fuck my ass, I love having her cock in my ass, it feels so good to belong to her, please, please, Di-Dirky!” He cried out, his voice making his cock twitch between his legs and his blood rushed to it. A single bead of precum slowly started sliding down his aching hot cock and it was maddening, the slow and hot stimulation driving him insane, making his jaw slacken so he could be used completely for Porrim's pleasure. He needed her to cum, he needed it so badly, his cock ached and it  _ hurt _ .

“Hehe! I think he liked you talking to him, huh? Tell him how much you wanna see him suck Porrim off, how much you wanna see him please her and be her little slut.” June giggled, the sound of a hand hitting skin following her up.

“I want it, I want it so badly, Dirk! Please, please, I ne- I need you to suck her off please, I wanna see her cum down your throat, wanna see you swallow it, wanna see you covered in her cum.. C’mon Dirk, make her cum, make her cum, that’s it, make her cum!” Dave encouraged, moaning and begging as Dirk gulped around the bulge wiggling in his throat, looking up at Porrim with his probably bloodshot eyes.

She didn’t look half bad like this, looking down at him with hazy eyes and messy hair but before he knew it, she was groaning and shoving his head as far down as it’d go without breaking and gene slime suddenly started pumping down his throat without him even having to swallow. He felt some of it go down the wrong pipe and get into his lungs but he didn’t even have enough mental capacity to cough or panic, too excited to get his chance to cum.

She pulled out before she finished completely, squeezing the base of her bulge with both hands but Dirk took that as a sign to do some of the work himself so he went forward and started licking her bulge, trying to get more of the green slime out, desperate to make his brother happy. All he’s ever wanted to do was to make Dave happy and proud and if he needed to fuck a woman to do it, so be it.

“O-Oooooh fuck, no Dirk, get back. Bad boy.” She scolded, her thighs shaking a little bit and Dirk sat back, his own legs shaking as he tried to keep himself from grabbing his cock and getting off. He was so hard and he needed it so badly, he was so desperate for it, he needed some sort of stimulation. Porrim finally sighed and took her hands away from her bulge, smirking down at him with a hazy look.

“Get on the bed, whore.” She demanded and Dirk scrambled to comply, getting on the little space that was left on the bed. He needed to cum, he needed it so badly. He laid on his back and spread his legs, shivering when the vibrator pressed perfectly against his prostate. Dave was next to him, his mouth occupied with June's pussy.

Porrim kneeled in between his legs, lifted his thighs up and put them on her shoulders, using her now free hands to give Dirk exactly what he wanted. She grabbed his aching cock and started quickly stroking it while her other hand grabbed the vibrator and fucked his aching hole, her hand probably a blur just like the one on his cock.

His mind went blank with the pleasure that shot through him and he moaned out loud, his eyes rolling back as his stomach muscles spasmed before he was cumming  _ hard _ . He’s never cum with something in his ass he was addicted to the feeling already, not wanting to cum any other way ever again. His mouth hung open while his orgasm lasted much longer than usual, hot cum hitting his chest and stomach like he was trying to give himself a facial. But, it didn’t stop after he came. She kept going even after the stars left his eyes and his hips tried to twitch away from the overbearing feeling, his cock and ass sensitive but she just didn’t stop.

“Stah-Stop!” He moaned, trying to reach down to move her hands away but the shreds of his tank top were still tied around his wrist, preventing him from stopping her or anyone else.

“We’re not stopping until that hole is nice and perfect for my bulge.” Porrims voice threatened and Dirk could already feel his blood start travelling down again, warmth started to pool all throughout his body once again. This was too much, everything was too sensitive and it just got worse when she started licking the tip of his cock, the warmth feeling like fire against his skin. It was like she was just rubbing raw nerves over and over again.

“O-Oh God!” He cried out when he felt another orgasm pool in his stomach, turning his head away so he didn’t have to see his humiliation but turning his head was just as bad. Dave was looking at him with hazy eyes, his pupils blown wide enough to almost hide his pink, albino irises. His hands were holding Junes thighs while the entire lower half of his face was covered by her pussy, some of her cum dripping down the side of his face. The second they made eye contact, Dave moaned quietly and Dirk could see his hips grind against nothing but air and he lost it, vision going blank as his orgasm hit him like a shot to the stomach.

He started wondering when they turned on a porno until he realized that the ‘porno’ he was hearing was his own voice, high pitched and whiny sounding as he was tossed around. When he gained his sight back, he was being held up in the air by Porrim, her strong arms hooked under his legs while her bulge thrashed against his entrance, trying to shove itself inside while the vibrator was still up there. Dave was still in bed, his face inches away from his softening cock while June was eating his ass out.

He whined quietly in protest, exhausted and hazy but his protest fell on deaf ears and Porrim's bulge shoved itself inside, right next to the vibrator. He cried out, tears falling down his cheeks. His rim burned from the sudden intrusion and the stretch it had to make, the vibrator still buzzing right against his prostate and it was only pushed in further. He felt like her bulge was in his guts, stirring them up and filling them like it was nothing and some sick part of his mind demanded he look down to see if he had a stomach bulge from her cum but he refused to, keeping his eyes on the wall as Porrim started fucking him, his cock bobbing limply between his spread legs.

He yelped when there was a sudden wet and hot mouth around his cock, forcing him to look down to see who was touching him. Dave’s eyes met his and before he could even think to question him, he started bobbing his head, sucking his small cock and pleasuring it while using his hand to squeeze his balls. The sight overwhelmed him and it made him want to cry. Things were never going to be the same. He had tried so hard to push these stupid feelings down, to try and have a normal bond with Dave but things weren’t ever gonna be the same after this. He was always going to see him as a pathetic twink that couldn’t even fight back a fucking woman.

His mind went blank when Porrim started picking up the pace, pounding his hole like he was just a flesh light. His prostate was sensitive and felt numb from the constant stimulation but every few seconds, he got a sudden shot of pleasure through his body that made him cry out and beg incoherently for her to stop already. It was all so overwhelming, he couldn’t handle it. What would his friends think if they saw him like this? What would Jake think? What would Jane or Roxy do? Would they just rape him too now that he couldn’t fight back enough? Would they look at him with disgust? Would they cut him off from their lives?

“Fuck, fucking look at you.” Porrim's breath was hot against his ear, making him turn away to try and avoid it but as punishment for moving, she bit his shoulder like it was just a piece of steak. He yelped out as pain radiated from that spot and a new set of tears fell down his cheeks.

“Bet you like this, huh? Look how your body is reacting to this… Fuck, your hole is so tight, puppy. It’s so tight and warm, I could just cum like this.. Wanna cum inside you, make your cute little stomach bulge with my cum. I know you want that, Dirk, I knew you wanted someone to fuck you the second you opened your mouth. You go around, teasing everyone and inside, you’re just begging for someone to snap and take you in front of everyone else. Want everyone to know they can just grab you and fuck you whenever they want, huh? I bet if I tied you up outside and left you there, you’d get covered in cum in minutes and you’d love it. You want all of your friends to just fuck you whenever and however they please.” She hissed, moaning a feminine moan that hurt his ears when his hole fluttered around her bulge. “Fuckin’ knew it, whore.”

He cried as she sped up, his body bouncing in her arms like a fucking doll, his body unable to do anything but let it happen. He felt shame fill him once again as he felt his cock start getting hard in Dave's mouth, shuddering at the disgusting feeling. “I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry..” He sobbed, hiccuping now. He knew he must’ve looked disgusting, snot starting to run down his cupid's bow, tears messing up his face and making his eyelashes stick together.

Dave gently squeezed his thigh to comfort him before his hand traveled further and suddenly, Porrim gasped and her thrusts started stuttering.   
“D-Dave! Fuck, fuck! Such a good boy, such a good boy..” She panted, gene slime dripping out of his hole in a steady stream. He heard a slick, disgusting noise from under him and it dawned on him. Dave was finger fucking her to make her cum faster, to get this over with. It must have been working because minutes later, he felt a rush of gene slime in his hole and gagged, his throat closing up like the air was knocked out of him. Her cum filled him up like nothing else, it felt like it was violating every single inch of his lower half and he already knew his stomach would have a small bulge. Why couldn’t they just kill him and rape his dead body? At least then he wouldn’t have to experience this, experience the heavy and intoxicating feeling of her cum filling him. It was…. Warm. Pleasantly warm. Like eating a big, warm meal and getting sleepy. It felt.. Good. Full.

He was set on the bed once Porrim was done cumming, his chest pressed against the soft mattress uncomfortably. His ass cheeks were spread apart and she slowly pulled out, a rush of cum following her which was met with laughs and praise, June talking about how cute his hole was, trying to desperately hold in all the cum while Porrim told her it was twitching around her bulge the entire time like it was trying to milk her bulge for all that it was worth. The praise went to his head and he felt.. Happy. Like he wanted to make her cum inside again just to have the chance of people marveling over how cute he looked. It was fucking humiliating but it felt… Good. Weirdly good and the feeling of her hot cum running down his balls and thighs brought his weak, small cock back to full hardness, now ready to go once again. 

He gasped when he felt something shift inside of him and tears pricked the corners of his eyes when he realized the vibrator was still in there, slowly slipping out and buzzing right against his prostate while his hole clenched around it, trying to keep it inside, trying to plug his hole so her cum would stay inside but instead of getting what he wanted, Porrim grabbed the toy and shoved it as far as it could go, wiggling it around a little bit, the harsh action making him cry out pathetically. She laughed at him before pulling the toy out, another wave of cum dripping out of his hole in an erotic and disgusting way.

“June, look at this fucking slut! His little hole is trying to keep all my cum in!” Porrim teased him, smacking his ass, making him jump.

“Ehehe, it’s so cute! See, I told you he’d be begging for this in one way or another.” June commented, moving around on the bed, out of Dirks sight. “I’ve got an idea… Why don’t we show him what a good man whore looks like, huh? Show him how easy it is to fully submit to a woman.” She suggested, her tone carrying an aura of something that made goosebumps appear all over his skin and before he knew it, he was facing Dave while getting fucked in the ass.

Porrim had taken away the restraint of his tank top so he could hold himself up, his face right in front of Dave's. Dave, while Dirk was panicking, looked like he was having the time of his life getting fucked nice and hard by his best friend. His face was red and splotchy, his eyes occasionally crossing when she hit his prostate or his cock brushed against the bed.

“See Dirk? This is what a good slut looks like. How does it make you feel, knowing your brother is such a fucking whore? You know, he didn’t even struggle when June forced her strap down his throat. He accepted it with an open mouth and practically begged for it and now look at how happy he is. You could be like him, no thoughts for the rest of your life, the only concern or worry you have being to please your mistress. Maybe we should get Dave to break you in, huh? Make him fuck your cute hole till you realize that, no matter what, you will always be a little slut. Make him fuck you like the dogs both of you are, just going at it with the only goal being to cum.” Porrim whispered, her bulge touching the deepest parts of his body like it was fucking nothing. He whined at the thought of Dave pinning him down and fucking him doggy style, turning his head away so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact but he was only allowed to look away for a few seconds before Porrim grabbed his hair and forced him to look back at him, humiliation and embarrassment and arousal coursing through his veins. 

“Oh! I know how we can convince him!” June chirped, her voice barely affected from how hard she was fucking Dave’s ass. She leaned down, hugging Dave's middle, her soft looking lips brushing against his shoulder. “Dave, it seems Dirk is getting a bit shy.. Tell him it’s okay, it’s perfectly okay to want everyone to fuck you. Give him a kiss, maybe he’ll warm up to the thought of you fucking him. I know you want to, I know you want to sink your little cock inside his hole and make him cry out for you. Encourage him.” She didn’t have to tell Dave twice, his brother grabbing his face with one hand and kissing him deeply like it was nothing.

Dirk tried to pull away but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Dave’s mouth felt so good against his own and it made his insides warm up pleasantly. It was like he was just meant to be used, born to be nothing but a slut. He kissed back, moaning into Dave's mouth, pleasure spiking through him and rushing through all of his tendons. It just felt right. It felt right to kiss someone like this. Dave returned his moans with enthusiasm, his tongue wandering into his mouth and licking his teeth, making the sensitive skin of his mouth tingle and before he knew it, Dave was grabbing his cheek and pulling his face closer, not even kissing him anymore, just moaning into his mouth. Dirk opened his eyes, wanting to see him, wanting to see the pure ecstasy written all over his face and he got exactly what he wanted. Dave's eyes crossed before rolling back, his entire body shuddering and spasming as he came, cum splattering onto the sheets. He looked beautiful with drool trickling down the corner of his mouth, with his eyelashes sticking together from tears, with his lips red from sucking his cock, with his… Everything.

The second Dave's upper half gave out from the sheer force of his orgasm, Dirk felt his own explode inside of him, his vision giving out and he knew he was moaning like a whore, crying out for his new mistress to give him mercy, he couldn’t take anymore, it was too much, too good but she didn’t listen, not until a rush of slimy, sticky cum shot into him for the second time, filling his insides to the brim. He cried out at the feeling, shuddering and spasming as he felt one final orgasm weakly go through his tired brain, the last bit of his cum spurting pathetically out of his cock before he blacked out.

By the time he came to, June and Porrim were gone and Dave was curled against his side, gently rubbing his tummy while cum slowly leaked out of his hole, the thick liquid making a small pool in between his legs.

“We need…. We need to be assholes more often….” Dave murmured in a hoarse voice, his first words that weren’t moaned out since Dirk got there.

“I agree…” He murmured back, putting his hand on top of Dave's and right as he finished talking, there was a knock on the door and someone walked in.

“Dirk? Dave? June said y’all needed he- Oh.” Roxy's voice hit his ears in a soothing way, like a balm on his brain.

“What, is everything o- Oh. Oh fuck.” Karkat’s voice piped up behind her and he could already feel his hole start to clench around the thought of another bulge up there. This was gonna be a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> peg all men 2020
> 
> soooo, yeah. this is very much out of my usual content and im lowkey sorry for that but the idea hit me and I just couldn't let it go. so. feel free to send hate to my tumblr account valerian-valentine-2


End file.
